To Love an Enemy
by Arwennicole
Summary: Briseis was taken from her home long before the Trojan War. She became a slave. Then Achilles finds her at one of Agamemnon’s banquets as a slave dancer and rescues her. R&R please. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Prologue

To Love an Enemy

By

Nicole

Pairing: Achilles and Briseis

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Briseis was taken from her home long before the Trojan War. She became a slave. Then Achilles finds her at one of Agamemnon's banquets as a slave dancer and rescues her. They didn't know however, that they were to fall in love with each other. Briseis' dream was to find her way home back to her family, but she wants to be with Achilles too.

Author's Note: I don't own Briseis, Achilles, or any _Troy_ character. This is my first Achilles and Briseis fic so please be kind.

To Love an Enemy

Prologue

Briseis, the princess of Troy, the niece of King Priam, and the cousin of Prince Hector and Prince Paris. She was loved by her whole family, she was their precious jewel. She held all their hearts, she loved them just as much as they loved her. Well, to all people that saw her, she was beautiful. She was so beautiful that even the people in Sparta admired her beauty. That's what got her into trouble.

One night, Briseis was fast asleep when she felt a hand go onto her mouth. She tried to scream, but the person was stronger. "You're coming with us, beautiful," he hissed into her ear. He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

When she was brought onto their ship, her hands were tied in front of her and she was left into a corner. She saw a soldier walking pass her and stopped him. "How could you get through our walls?" She demanded.

"We just needed the jewel of Troy and the Jewel of Troy is what we got," he replied.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

The soldier bent down and grabbed her chin. "How old are you?" He demanded.

"I'm seventeen," she replied.

"Beautiful _and_ young," he murmured.

Briseis turned from his touch and looked at him with tearful eyes. "How did you get through our walls?" She asked again.

"We had your silly so-called guards get distracted easily. We got in and got Troy's jewel," he replied.

Tears fell from Briseis' eyes as she felt his hands touch her hair. "Hey, don't touch the king's prize. He wanted the jewel we're giving him what he wants," he snapped. Briseis shivered with fear at the thought of being used as a slave. She felt the soldier walk away and fell asleep against the side of the ship.

When they arrived at Sparta, Briseis yelped when she felt their strong hands on her arms.

Tears fell from her eyes as she was dragged in front of the king. "King Agamemnon, I give you the jewel of Troy," he announced. Agamemnon chuckled and stood up. He walked down the stairs and lifted her chin up. He touched her face and hair.

"She's just as beautiful as the stories have been told about her. She'll be my slave and the stories about the Jewel of Troy shall disappear. You'll never go home again," he cackled.

Briseis lowered her head, placed her hands over her face, and wept. A few maidens took Briseis up to their room, since they were slaves and they had to do what was going to be the next thing she'd be doing for a long time.

Priam did search for Briseis for months. However, he could never find her. They went to Agamemnon twice and the man insisted that he didn't have her. At the same time, he had the girl locked in her room and her windows locked so she couldn't signal them where she was. Briseis wanted only one thing and that was to go home to be with her family once again.


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

"Briseis," Adara called. Briseis sighed as she brushed out her hair and pulled the veil onto her face so the only thing the men could see was her eyes. She sighed sadly, this was her life. A dancing slave for King Agamemnon. She held her tears back and looked into the mirror. Adara came into the room and helped her up. "You know that Agamemnon hates it when we're late for our performance," she added. Briseis nodded sadly and left the room.

Briseis looked out over the guests in the room and pushed back her tears as she and her friends continued dancing. However, she knew that afterwards, men of Agamemnon's choice would come out and take a dancer for the night. This happened to her once every month. Once the dance was finally finished, Agamemnon stood up and walked over to a dancer. He came to Briseis first like he always had during the past three years. "Achilles," he called. A strong man came onto the floor and looked at her in the eye. He held onto her hand and removed the veil. He led Briseis out of the room and upstairs.

She sat down and thought that he was going to be like all the others, however, instead of feeling him upon her like all the others, she felt a robe being placed around her. She looked at him with sad tears. "You're not going to?" She asked. Achilles kneeled before her.

"I won't touch a woman that doesn't want to be touched. I've been raised better than that," he answered.

Tears fell from her eyes as she held the robe close to her. He pulled a basin full of water over to them and began to wipe the stuff off her face. "How long have you been a slave to this man?" He asked.

"I've been a slave for three years. Every month he'd invite his friends and everyone else he knows to this large banquet and have my friends and me dance the night away in front of them. He'd have his friends that he was very close to take me upstairs and have their way with me. I never wanted this life. I want to go home to my family, my friends, and to my people," she explained through tears.

He stroked her face and saw that she was in terrible pain. "Where is your home?" He asked.

"My home is in Troy," she replied.

Achilles looked at her in shock. "The Jewel of Troy!" He gasped. Briseis nodded with tears falling from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and sighed sadly.

"For three years I have been dreaming of going home. To see Hector, Paris, and Priam. I miss them so much," she sobbed.

Achilles let her go and looked at her. "I promise that when the time is right, I'll get you home to your family. I promise," he vowed. Briseis cried as hard as she could. Tears of happiness and sadness fell from her eyes.

"All I ever dreamt about was going home. Now it'll be coming true," she sobbed.

Achilles nodded and then he grabbed a dress from the closet and handed it over to her. "Here, put this on," he insisted. He left the room so Briseis could put the dress on. When he came back in, his eyes widened in shock. "Wow! You're beautiful," he murmured. Briseis blushed, that was the first time a man told her she was beautiful. She hadn't felt beautiful since the day she first started dancing. "I will not bed you, milady. I will buy you from Agamemnon. I know it sounds strange, but that is the only way I can get you home," he explained. She sat on the bed in disbelief. This man was actually going to try to get her home. Achilles then realized he didn't know her name. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Briseis, niece of King Priam," she answered.

"I'm Achilles, I'm the son of Thetis," he imparted.

She then hugged him again with a sigh. "Thank you so much to try and get me home," she whispered. Achilles hugged her back and sighed.

"You are welcome, Briseis," he assured.


	3. Buying the Jewel of Troy

Chapter 3: Buying the Jewel of Troy

Achilles let Briseis sleep while he went down to see Agamemnon. He hated the man, and now that he saw what he did to Briseis, he hated him even more. When he knocked on the door, Adara opened the door in tears. "Adara, is Agamemnon present?" He asked. Adara opened the door wider and as Achilles walked into the room he had Adara quickly go down to see Briseis. He entered the room to see Agamemnon sitting in a chair near the window.

"Achilles, how can I help you?" He asked

"I would like to buy one of your dancers," Achilles replied.

"Ah! Which one, Adara, Charissa, Damara, Eleanor, Georgia, Helena, Irene, Jacinda, or Karen?"

Achilles noticed that he skipped over Briseis. "No, I would like to buy Briseis," he answered. He threw a few pieces of gold onto the table. Agamemnon looked over the pieces of gold and chuckled.

"A few mangy pieces of gold will convince me to give her over to you?" He asked.

"I'll give you even more as soon as you hand Briseis over to me," Achilles answered.

Agamemnon sighed and clapped his hands and the doors opened. Briseis was dragged into the room with tears in her eyes. She looked horrible, he could tell that they had touched her. Her dress that he gave her was torn and her hair was a mess. "Briseis!" He gasped. Briseis lowered her head in tears.

"Yes, Achilles, you look upon the once Jewel of Troy. I took her when she was young and I made her into a beautiful slave dancer that every man would want. Did you not enjoy her presence last night?" Agamemnon asked.

Achilles was about to answer when Briseis spoke up. "He didn't touch me last night, my lord. He took care of me instead. He treated me like a woman. That is what I am after all. I am a woman," she snapped. Agamemnon got up from his chair and walked over to Briseis. He raised his hand and she winced when she felt his hand go across her face. Achilles saw that Agamemnon threatened to strike her again and stood in front of her.

"Don't touch her," he snapped.

"She is still my slave and I can touch her anyway I want and however I want to touch her," Agamemnon snapped right back.

Achilles looked at Briseis to see the tears in her eyes. "Let her go, gentlemen. The Trojan whore belongs to Achilles now," Agamemnon ordered. The soldiers threw Briseis into Achilles' arms. "Enjoy her company, Achilles. You can't predict what a Trojan whore would do," he taunted. Achilles picked her up and carried her out of the kingdom.

Briseis closed her eyes tight as they rode through the town. When they finally stopped, she opened her eyes and they were standing before a beautiful home. "This is my home, welcome to it, Briseis," he sighed. He got out of the chariot and picked her up. "It's okay," he whispered. Briseis finally was able to cry. Those men were all over her and she had no way of stopping them. She curled up against Achilles and cried as hard as she could. He tried to hush her as he carried her through the house. "My lord, would you be needing anything for the girl?" A woman asked.

"Yes, Agneta, please bring clothes and food up to my room. I'll be in there, make sure no one disturbs me," Achilles ordered.

"Yes, milord," she answered.

Achilles continued on his way upstairs and nodded to the servants that were greeting him.

When he came to his room, he placed a sleeping Briseis onto his bed and stroked her hair. She was beautiful. A very beautiful woman. He remembered his mother telling him stories about the Jewel of Troy, then all of a sudden, the stories disappeared and it seemed like that the Jewel of Troy had disappeared. He looked at Briseis, now he was looking at the woman that was the Jewel of Troy. There was a knock on the door and Achilles went to open it. Agneta stood there with a gentle smile. "Agneta, please come in," he inquired. Ademia bowed and entered the room. She gasped slightly when she saw Briseis on the bed. Achilles had her stay quiet before having her set the stuff down on a table nearby.

"Where did she come from?" She asked.

"Well, from the home she belonged to just over an hour ago or where she originally came from?" He asked.

"Both," she answered.

"I just bought her from Agamemnon and she was once a Princess of Troy, she was taken from it when she was seventeen."

"The Jewel of Troy."

"Yes."

Agneta also heard the stories, but being a girl of sixteen, she heard the stories of her since she was a young girl, then she became suspicious when the stories stopped. "I'll leave you alone, milord," she whispered. Achilles grabbed her wrist before she could go far.

"Agneta, no one should know that I have rescued the Jewel of Troy. Don't tell anyone in this house or anyone that you meet about her. I plan to take her home as soon as Agamemnon forgets that she ever existed in his household. It'll be quite a few months, but it'll pass. Please, Agneta, don't tell anyone that I have her," he whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me, milord. You have known me since I was a young girl, you should know that I have kept every secret you have given me," she answered.

Achilles smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he sighed. Agneta bowed and hurried out of the room.

Briseis woke up and saw that Achilles was nowhere in sight. She then looked over at her side to see a beautiful dress and some food. She pulled the dress on and began to brush her long dark hair out. She sighed at the thought of actually going home. She had to repay Achilles somehow, but she didn't know how. Briseis pushed the thought away and then she looked at the food someone brought her. She began to eat when the door opened. She stood up and spun around to see a young girl maybe around sixteen standing there.

She had waist-length light brown hair, green eyes, she was wearing brown sandals, and a blue dress.

"May I help you?" Briseis asked. The girl walked over with a gentle smile. She curtsied to Briseis before answering.

"I am Agneta, daughter of Arsen. You must be Briseis, niece of King Priam," the girl answered.

"Yes, I am Briseis, um...where am I?" Briseis asked.

"You are in the house of Achilles. You seemed very upset when my master brought you inside, your cried yourself to sleep and I was told to bring you clothes and food."

"You're a slave?"

"Well....no. I mean my parents were killed by robbers when I was very young. Achilles found me running around when I six and he took me in. During the past ten years, I have been living in this place. I know that people say that Achilles is a mighty warrior that cares about no one but himself, but those stories aren't true. He is a very kind man. He took care of me when I was found, protected me. He became like a brother to me. His mother, Thetis, was like a mother to me. I even got to know his cousin, Patroclus. His whole family is kind and I love staying in this family, even if I did miss my parents."

Briseis saw that the girl was very happy staying in this place. "What about your freedom?" She asked.

"I'm allowed to go whenever I please. I normally just go to see Thetis at least once a week. You should meet her someday, she is a very kind lady," Agneta mentioned.

Briseis smiled to see the girl's eagerness of her meeting this "Thetis" woman. Achilles then entered the room with a gentle smile. "You can go now, Agneta," he told her. Agneta stood up with a smile.

"I'll see you later this afternoon, Achilles," she sighed.

She kissed Achilles on the cheek before hurrying out of the room. Achilles chuckled and looked over at Briseis. "She is a very kind girl," she commented.

"Yes, she is. She's like a sister I never had. She was found running around the city, the poor girl was starving and cold. She barely had clothes to keep herself alive. She had no family to go to. I felt sorry for the girl so I took her home, but I didn't expect to love her like my own sister or my mother to love her like a daughter. Agneta needed a family and a family is what she got," he explained.

Achilles then sat next to Briseis. "What was your family like before Agamemnon took you from home?" He asked. Briseis smiled at the thought.

"Priam is a kind man, he took me in after my family was killed. He loves his country just as much as he loves his sons and me. Hector, I suppose he'd be married to Andromache by now. He's a strong warrior and a loving brother to his brother, Paris. Well, what is there to say about Paris? There's nothing much to say, he's always on the lookout for true love," she answered.

Achilles could see that Briseis missed her family so much that she started to cry again. "I just wish I could see them again. I really do miss them," she sobbed.

"I know you do, and I promised to get you home," he vowed.

Briseis nodded before they left the room.

AN: Do you like it so far? Should I keep going?


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

It was another party at Agamemnon's palace and Achilles was invited once again. However, he was going to bring Briseis this time. He began to have feelings for this woman, but he wasn't going to tell her, because he was going to bring her home. However, he couldn't help but bring himself closer to her. Being around her was intoxicating to him.

When they arrived at Agamemnon's castle, Achilles got off the chariot and held his hand out to Briseis. Briseis gladly placed her hand in his and got off the carriage. She was absolutely gorgeous and everyone admired her that saw her.

She was wearing golden colored sandals, a light blue dress, a pearl necklace, and in her hair was a blue carnation. "Good day, Lord Achilles, and who is your lovely companion?" A servant asked.

"This is Briseis," Achilles answered.

Briseis nodded to the servant before walking into the ballroom.

Agamemnon greeted Achilles, but he didn't recognize Briseis. When he last saw her, she was beaten and wore the skirts, shirts, and veils he provided her. Now she was wearing beautiful gowns, her hair shiny and silky feeling, During the party, Briseis felt her eyes water when she saw her friends start dancing like she used to. She remembered that it was only a month ago when Achilles rescued her from her awful fate of being passed around from friend to friend month after month. She felt his hand go on her and smiled at him. She sighed as she tightened her grip on his hand. Achilles leaned forward until his lips was near her ear. "Relax, you're not his slave anymore," he whispered.

"I know, but Adara is," she whispered back.

"Listen, Adara is going to be freed by tonight. I have bought her too," he assured.

Briseis looked at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she whispered. Achilles nodded and hugged her back.

Once the dancers left the floor, everyone else began to dance. Agamemnon however had his eye on Briseis. She was laughing as she danced with Achilles. Achilles then placed his hand on Briseis' sides and lifted her off the floor. Going in a circle while looking into her eyes. Her hands were on his shoulders returning he glance. She felt drawn to the soldier, but she wasn't going to admit it. He was a warrior and she was a maiden that was once a slave. She loved staring into his eyes, but she couldn't let herself admit that she was in love with this man. Achilles finally placed her on the floor, they were still staring at each other. He placed a hand on her smooth cheek, and she was unconsciously leaning into his touch. Briseis gasped and pulled away. "We can't do this," she whispered. She then hurried out of the room.

She was sitting near the water fountain with tears in her eyes. She pulled the carnation out of her hair and placed it on the ground. "Briseis?" A voice asked. She lifted her head up and saw a woman standing there.

"Um...do I know you?" She asked.

"No, but I know you," the woman replied.

She sat near Briseis with a gentle smile. "I'm Thetis, Achilles' mother," she added. Briseis felt embarrassed but Thetis lifted the carnation from the ground and saw that Briseis was trying not to think of Achilles. "You don't need to worry about my son. He likes you, Briseis. He's told me so much about you and the promise that he made to you about getting you home," she mentioned. Briseis nodded with tears falling from her eyes.

"I was taken from my home when I was seventeen. All I have ever wanted during the past three years was to go home. I have always to go home. I miss my family, Thetis. I miss them so much that it may kill me," she sobbed.

Thetis let her cry against her shoulder before looking at her. "My son has fallen in love with you, Briseis. He just doesn't want to tell you because of your family," she confessed. Briseis looked at Thetis before standing up.

"He's only known me for a month. He couldn't have fallen in love with me already," she mumbled.

"He has though, my dear. He loves you," Thetis sighed.

"But I can't love him back. My place is with my family, not here in Sparta or anyplace else."

Thetis walked over and placed the carnation into Briseis' hair. "I can't make the decision for you," she hinted. Briseis watched as she left before going back into the banquet room.

Achilles was getting his chariot ready when Briseis exited the building. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked. She nodded before he helped her into the chariot. Then they were off towards his home.

When Briseis got off the chariot and climbed into bed, she couldn't get to sleep, she could only dream about getting home to see Priam, Hector and Paris. when she woke up, tears were on her cheeks. She wiped them away before climbing out of her bed. She stood out on the balcony, but she couldn't hear Achilles coming up from behind her. "I know you miss them, but I can't get you out of here without the chance of Agamemnon coming after us," he insisted. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just miss them, that's all," she sighed.

"I know, I never knew how it felt to be away from my family from so long," he murmured.

He walked over and stood in front of her with a sigh.

"Your mother told me what you said to her. I can never love you back. I can only think of my family. I'm sorry," she whispered. She lowered her head before looking at him. She felt his hands on her arms and felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked at him to see the sincere look in his eyes and the love. "I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't because I'll have to leave you. I can't stay with you forever," she whispered sadly.

Achilles tried to get her to understand that he would love her even if she would try to push him away. He placed his hands on her waist and lowered his head to hers. Briseis unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his lips touch hers.

AN: Will Briseis finally let her heart take control? Or will she keep pushing Achilles away? We'll see in the next chapter.


	5. Denying the Love

Chapter 5: Denying the Love

Briseis gasped when realization hit her. She pushed him away and backed up. "I already told you, I can't do this," she interjected. She ran off with tears in her eyes. Achilles leaned back against the railing with sadness in his heart. He loved Briseis, but she was pushing him away.

Briseis found herself by the fountain in the gardens and she cried as hard as she could. Her heart had taken over her, but she didn't want to love Achilles. She wanted to go home All she wanted was to go home. She never expected to fall in love. She sat on the ground looking into the fountain's water. "I never expected to fall in love, I just want to go home," she whispered. She placed her head on her knees and cried herself to sleep. Achilles came out of the house and found Briseis sleeping near the fountain. He picked her up and carried her to the house.

Once he placed her onto her bed and looked at her. "I love you, Briseis," he whispered. If only he had the courage to tell her that when she was awake, but it came clear to him that she didn't want to love him. He then left the room, heartbroken.

The next morning, Briseis pulled on a dress and walked downstairs. She couldn't find Achilles anywhere and stopped Agneta. "Where is Achilles?" She asked.

"Oh! He left early this morning to visit Thetis and Patroclus," Agneta replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked.

"No. He normally stays there all day."

Briseis sighed and sat down. "Would you like to come with me? I normally go up there near the afternoon," she suggested. Briseis nodded and decided to go down to the stables to see the horse that Achilles gave her.

Later that afternoon, Briseis and Agneta rode up to see Thetis, Patroclus, and Achilles.

Achilles was fighting Patroclus with fake swords when Briseis found him. "You must be practicing, Patroclus," Achilles commented.

"Of course, what's the use of learning sword fighting moves from you if I don't practice?" Patroclus answered.

Briseis smiled at the remark but then she backed up when Achilles saw her. "Briseis," he murmured. Briseis nodded and then Patroclus decided to leave them alone. Achilles had one foot on a rock and was examining the sword in hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you," she answered.

"Why? To make my heart break some more? Last night, you almost killed me," he snapped.

He turned from her and leaned against a pillar, looking out over the ocean. "I can't look at you anymore, Briseis, not without my heart breaking every second of the way," he pondered.

"I can't love you, Achilles," she repeated.

"You have told me that many times now. I am getting the picture, but my heart can't help but ache for you. Is loving you a crime?" He asked.

She stayed where she sat while Achilles sat across from her. The afternoon sunlight made her look even more beautiful than ever before. "You know that you'll be getting me home soon. Falling in love now would only give us heartache later," she pointed out.

"Why can't we cherish of what we have now?" He asked.

"It's just not possible," she sighed.

"Anything is possible, Briseis, listen to me."

Briseis knew he was standing too close and stood up. "No, you listen. We live in a real world, come back to it. You're a warrior and I...I'm a King's niece. If you follow your thoughts through to a conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go, regardless the way we feel about each other," she snapped. Achilles then knew that she did feel something for him.

"Then you do feel something," he murmured.

"I will not give up my future or let you give up yours," she added.

Achilles walked closer to her. "Briseis, you have to understand that I would do anything in my power to be with you. Please, Briseis, give this a chance at least," he appealed. Briseis shook her head and sighed.

"This can't work, Achilles. You're taking me home as soon as Agamemnon forgets about me," she cautioned.

Achilles sighed as she walked away. He now knew that she had feelings for him, but she wasn't going to admit it. However, the truth sank in. Once Agamemnon forgets about her, he was going to take her to Troy. He sighed and sat down while looking out at the water.

That evening, Briseis collapsed onto her bed with tears in her eyes. She was crying in her pillow. When she finally calmed down, she sat on her balcony with sadness in her heart. Briseis looked out over the gardens and then she heard the door open. Agneta stood next to Briseis with a sigh. "I have come with news from Achilles. He's taking a chance on getting you home. You're leaving in the morning," she informed. Briseis gasped and jumped up.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally going home!" She gasped.

For three long years she was waiting for the time for her to be home, now she was getting the chance. However, she didn't know that Achilles was suffering about her getting home. He was in love with her and he wanted to be with her. Briseis wouldn't admit it, but she loved Achilles with all her heart, but as soon as she would get home, she would forget about Achilles and continue on with her life. She prayed to the gods that Achilles would find another woman that could give him the love that he deserved, but she couldn't give it to him.

That night, Briseis slept easily, excited that she was going home.


	6. Going Home

Chapter 6: Going Home

Briseis stood on the ship that was going to lead her home. She was eager to see her beloved cousins and uncle once again. She couldn't wait to feel safe behind the Trojan walls once again, to feel her cousins and uncle's embraces when she entered the kingdom. However, she was ignoring the pain in her heart, she was ignoring the fact that she loved Achilles. She sighed happily and pulled out the medallion that revealed herself as the Jewel of Troy.

Achilles was watching Briseis with sad eyes. He loved her with all his heart and soul, but he knew that she refused to love him back because of her family. He knew that she wanted to be with her family and refused to love him because of that fact. He sighed and looked out over the ocean. He loved her, he knew he was destined to love this woman, but he also knew that destiny was taking them apart. He prayed to the gods that he would be able to see her again. Achilles walked down the stairs and stood next to Briseis. "The water is beautiful, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Yes, the last time I was going across the ocean was when I was taken from Troy to become a slave," she replied.

She then looked at him with a gentle smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Why are you thanking me now?" He asked.

"I am thanking you because you freed me from an awful life and gave me a new one," she replied.

Achilles smiled to see a glow in her eyes that he never saw before. "You're welcome, Jewel of Troy," he murmured. He then left and Briseis looked out over the ocean once again.

That night, her first night on the ship, she crawled into her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of her family.

(Flash Back)

Ten Years Ago

Ten-year-old Briseis was running around the kingdom and hid behind a pillar. Paris ran into the room searching for his cousin. "I'm going to find you, cousin," he teased. Briseis held back a giggle so he wouldn't find her. In her hand was a wooden sword that Priam gave her for her birthday. Paris held his own wooden sword. "You can't hide forever," he taunted. She then jumped out in front of him and he blocked her attack. "I always fall for that trick," he groaned.

"I'm more skilled than you," she laughed.

"Are you really? Is that so?" He questioned.

She nodded before their play fight continued. She then got him on the floor. "I win," she announced triumphantly. Briseis offered a hand to him, but instead of using her hand to help him up, he pulled her down with him. She shrieked when she landed on her cousin. They rolled on the ground before they found themselves in the gardens looking up into the sky. "Paris," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Will we be close like this forever?"

Paris looked at his cousin with a small grin. "We'll always be close like this, Briseis, I promise," he vowed.

"Promise, promise?" She asked.

"Promise, promise," he answered.

He kissed her cheek before helping her up from the ground.

Eight Years Ago

Briseis wondered around the kingdom when she found Hector in the library again. "Hector, what are you reading about now?" She asked.

"I'm studying, my tutor is already mad at me that I'm not studying the gods," he replied.

She sat on the table and looked at the book. "Boring," she yawned.

"I didn't say you could stay here and watch me study, go play with Paris," he sighed irritably.

"I don't want to play with Paris," she groaned.

"I can't play right now."

She then plucked the book from his hands. "Now you can," she giggled. She then ran out of the library before Hector grabbed her.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" He yelled.

"NO!" She retorted.

They were running around the gardens and she climbed up a tree. Hector was looking for her and sighed. "I hate it when she does that," he sighed. She had the book hidden in the tree and she jumped on him.

"GOT YOU!" She exclaimed.

Hector landed on the grass with Briseis on him. "Don't you ever get tired playing with me?" He asked. She shook her head before kissing his cheek. "Please give me back my book. I promise that once I'm done studying we'll play," he remarked. She got up and climbed back up into the tree and gave Hector his book back. "Thank you," he acknowledged. He kissed her cheek before sitting down and started to study.

Seven Years Ago

Briseis was sitting in her bedroom reading a book when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up and saw Priam enter the room. "Uncle, is there something wrong?" She asked. Priam smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, my niece. I just came to see what you were doing," he replied.

He sat on the edge of the bed and saw the book that she was reading. "Uncle," she murmured.

"Yes," he answered.

"I know this question is silly, but why am I the Jewel of Troy?" She asked.

Priam smiled and stroked her hair. "You're the Jewel of Troy because you're as beautiful as a jewel, our people love you, and we love you. You're the jewel of our hearts. That's why you are the Jewel of Troy," he replied.

Briseis smiled and then he snapped a pendant around her neck. She looked at it to see that it was a blue gem shaped like a star. "It's beautiful, uncle," she whispered.

"I thought you would think that. Good night, Briseis," he whispered.

He kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed. "Good night, uncle," she yawned. She then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

(End Flash Backs)

Briseis woke up and got up. She brushed her hair out and pulled on a dress. She looked in the mirror and saw the pendant winking back at her in the sunlight. She opened the door and walked outside.

Days passed and they finally arrived at Troy. Her eagerness began to control her, but she calmed herself. They brought two horses out from underneath the ship as the ship stopped at the beach. Achilles helped Briseis onto her horse and got onto his. They rode off towards the walls, but Achilles had to make an excuse so no one could recognize her. He had her face covered with a veil so no one could see her face.

As they arrived at the walls, soldiers called down to him. "I HAVE BROUGHT A GIFT TO THE KING OF TROY! PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOORS!" Achilles called. The doors opened and Achilles and Briseis entered the city.

When they climbed the stairs, the doors opened to the throne room. Briseis' heart was pounding when she saw Priam, Hector, Andromache, and Paris sitting in their seats, looking at Achilles. "Welcome to Troy, young soldier. I am King Priam, these are my sons, Prince Hector and Prince Paris, and this is my eldest son's wife, Andromache. What gift do you bring?" Priam asked.

"This is no ordinary gift, my lord," Achilles replied.

He removed the veil from Briseis' face and Paris stood up in amazement. "Briseis?" He asked. He walked closer to her. "Is it really you?" He asked. She removed the pendant to show that it was she. "Briseis!" He gasped. He hugged her tight with happiness in his heart. He picked her off the floor and spun her around. Priam and Hector quickly walked over to her and hugged her as well. Briseis gladly hugged her uncle and cousins with tearful eyes. Priam looked at Achilles and walked over to him.

"You have brought my niece home after she disappeared three years ago. How can we ever repay you?" He asked.

Achilles held his hand up to the king. "I need nothing for you to repay. I already had my reward and that was to see the smile on your niece's face," Achilles replied.

"Where did you find her? We searched for almost a year," Paris pointed out.

"I was invited to one of King Agamemnon's banquets. He had many of his slave dancers to make his close friends and other people he knew happy. I was given a slave to enjoy for the night, I had no intention of doing such thing to any woman. I had removed the veil from her face and saw that it was the girl you were searching for. Apparently Agamemnon had her locked up so you couldn't find her. I had to buy her from the evil king and I had vowed to bring her home and I did," Achilles explained.

They thanked him again before they embraced Briseis again. Achilles began to leave before Briseis went after him. "ACHILLES!" She called. He stopped and looked at her. "Must you leave so soon?" She asked.

"I must, my place is with my people just like how your place is with yours. This is goodbye, my lady," he replied.

He kissed the back of her hand and touched her face. "Goodbye," he repeated. Then he left. Briseis stood on the steps watching Achilles leave with sad eyes. She went back inside to be with the family she longed to see again.


	7. One Year Later

Chapter 7: One Year Later

Briseis watched as Hector and Paris got ready to leave Troy to got to Sparta to make peace with King Menelaus. "We'll be back in a week," Hector informed. Briseis hugged her cousin with a sigh then she watched as he hugged Andromache and kissed the top of his son's head. Paris walked over to her and hugged her as well.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

Paris pulled away and touched her cheek. "We'll be just fine, we'll see you in a week," he assured. He kissed her cheek before getting on the ship with Hector. Priam placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as their ship sailed off.

"They'll be all right," Priam assured.

"I know, I just can't help but feel that something terrible will happen," she sighed.

Priam smiled before they went back to the city.

Briseis was lying on her bed thinking of Achilles, she missed him. She was happy to be home, but she missed him. She heard a knock on her door and sat up. "Come in," she answered. Andromache came into the room with a smile. "Andromache, is there something you needed?" She asked. Her cousin's wife sat on the edge of her bed and held onto her hand.

"Briseis, did you ever wish to fall in love and getting married?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Briseis replied.

Andromache nodded before standing up. "What about children?" She asked.

"Children, I would love to have children to call my own. I just haven't found the right guy yet," Briseis lied.

She had found the right man to have her children with, but the problem was that he lived in Greece, she lived in Troy. A Greek warrior and a Trojan Princess just wouldn't please her people. Many men sought for her hand in marriage, but she refused to marry the men that proposed. Half of the men she never even saw before. Andromache left her room and Briseis went back into her thoughts.

A week passed and Briseis was getting dressed to welcome her cousins back to Troy. She placed her tiara on her head and went to greet them.

When she came downstairs, she saw Paris being greeted by their people. "Paris!" She gasped.

"Briseis," he chuckled.

He kissed her cheek with a smile. "Dear cousin, you grow more beautiful each time the moon rises," he complimented. Hector came over and kissed Briseis on the cheek. Priam came over with a smile.

"Our beloved Briseis has decided to become a priestess," he informed.

He kissed Briseis' forehead with a gentle smile. "Briseis, I want you to meet someone. Briseis, meet Helen of Troy," Paris informed. Briseis gasped and stepped back.

"The Queen of Sparta," she whispered.

Helen held onto Paris' hand and looked at Hector. She excused herself from the couple and walked over to Hector. "How could you have allowed him to bring her here?" She demanded.

"Paris was going to go back to Sparta with her. I'm not going to allow my brother to die over a woman," he replied.

"Menelaus will want a war to get his wife back, you know it."

"I know that, cousin. I can't stop my brother anymore than you can."

Hector left and left the young woman alone.

That night, Briseis was brushing her hair when her thoughts went back to Achilles once again. She shook the thoughts away. "I cannot think about him now. I am to be a priestess," she whispered to herself. She then placed her brush onto her table and stood up from the chair. She climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Achilles on the other hand was practicing sword fighting skills with Patroclus. Odysseus, his best friend, came to ask him to fight for Agamemnon. Achilles didn't want to fight, he had locked his heart away since he took Briseis back to Troy. He wanted to see her again, his heart ached for the young princess of Troy, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her again, even if he did fight for Agamemnon. Odysseus tried to get him to go, but Achilles refused. "I'll think about it," he sighed. When Odysseus left, Achilles decided to see his mother.

Thetis was picking seashells up from the water when Achilles came to see her. "I know they have come to get you to fight for Troy. If you stay here, you would meet a wonderful woman and you'll have children then they would have children. When they die, your name would be forgotten. If you go to Troy glory will be yours. They'll be writing stories about your victories. The world will remember your name. If you do go to Troy, you can never come home," she explained. She touched his face with sadness in her eyes. Achilles held onto his mother's hands with a sigh.

"Mother, I already met a wonderful woman, but I can never see her again," he sighed.

"I know of whom you are speaking of. Do not play with fate, my son."

She then walked away and left her son alone to think. Achilles sighed and thought about the two things he must choose from. The thought of never seeing his mother or Agneta again bothered him greatly. He made his decision, he was going to Troy.

Agneta came into Achilles' room to find him getting his armor on. "So, it's true, you are leaving," she whispered. Achilles looked at her and sighed sadly.

"Yes, I am leaving," he answered.

Tears were falling from her eyes and walked over to him. "Achilles, please don't go. Please don't leave Phtia. Stay here where it is safe," she begged.

"I can't do that, Agneta. I have to go, I must fight," he answered.

He held onto her hands and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Agneta. Remember that as long as you hold the memories of our times. The time when I first brought you home and gave you a place to live to be loved. When we first became a family. Those are the things you need to hold close. I'll always be in your heart, always," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and grabbed his things before leaving.

"Achilles," she whispered.

He stopped and looked at her. "May the gods protect you. We love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he answered.

He then left to get on his ship. That was the last time that Agneta and Thetis saw of Achilles and Patroclus.


	8. Meeting Again

Chapter 8: Meeting Again

Briseis was in the temple with the priests and the other priestesses. They heard battle going on outside and while the rest of the priestesses fled, the priests stayed. She hid in the temple when the soldiers came in. She choked back a scream when they killed the priests. Fear stayed in her heart when they passed her. However, it came too early to relax. "Look what I found, a beautiful girl," the soldier chuckled.

"Take her to the leader's tent. He'll be glad to use her," another taunted.

Briseis struggled against them as they dragged her out of the temple. "NO, NO!" She screamed.

They dragged her into a tent and forced her to sit down and tied her hands. "Stay here, our leader should be returning shortly," the soldier chuckled.

Achilles looked out over the camps and walked down to see what was going on at the moment. When Hector came, Achilles was getting ready to go into his tent. "You brought my cousin back to our family a year ago. Why do you attack our home and destroy our statues? Why must you do these things after your brought back our jewel?" He asked.

"I am doing what I am told to do, Prince Hector. Go home, we'll finish later," Achilles snapped.

Hector glared at him before hurrying off back to the city. Achilles was told that a gift was brought to his tent. When he entered the tent, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Briseis!" He gasped.

"Achilles!" She gasped.

He cut her loose and hugged her tight. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she whispered.

"I thought the same thing. I'm going to protect you from the men in this camp. They'll be wanting you. I'll protect you, I promise," he whispered back.

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "They killed our priests," she sobbed.

"I know they did. Your cousin thinks that I enjoy doing what I am sent here to do. I don't enjoy killing the men that serves the woman that I have protected from the world's most evil king ever," he explained.

Briseis looked at him. "If you don't like killing these men, why are you doing it?" She asked.

"I have no choice now. If I don't fight, I know that Agamemnon will order for his men to kill you. I don't want that to happen," he replied.

Just then, Achilles was called to Agamemnon's tent. He placed a hand on her face and sighed. "I'll be back, stay out of sight and you'll be safe," he assured.

He then got up and left the tent.

When he entered Agamemnon's tent, he was receiving gifts from the other kings. Odysseus was looking at Achilles as he entered the tent. When Agamemnon sent the kings away, he decided to talk to Achilles. "A great victory was won today," he mentioned. Achilles nodded while he kept his eyes ahead. When he told Agamemnon that the victory belonged to the soldiers, the king became furious. "History remembers kings, not soldiers," he snapped. "Your men sacked the temple of Apollo did you not?" He asked.

"If you want gold, take it. It's my gift, take what you wish," Achilles answered.

"Oh I already have."

He called for his men. Achilles heard a woman struggling and the fear that came into his heart came true. Briseis was struggling against the soldiers. She was beaten pretty badly and she was trying not to cry. "Spoils of war," Agamemnon mentioned.

"No arguing with you brothers but if you don't let her go, you'll never see home again. Stand aside," Achilles ordered.

"GUARDS!" Agamemnon called.

Soldiers surrounded Achilles and the man was about to kill them all until Briseis objected to it. "STOP! Too many men have died today," she snapped and then she looked at Achilles, "killing is your talent that's your curse. I don't want anyone to die for me." Achilles put his sword away and then Agamemnon began to touch the young woman, the woman that he loved. He then pointed his sword at him in anger.

"Before my time is done, I'll down upon your corpse and smile," he snapped.

He walked pass Briseis and touched her cheek. "I'll be back for you," he whispered. Briseis watched as he left and lowered her head.

"Take her away," Agamemnon ordered.

The soldiers grabbed Briseis' arms and dragged her away. "ACHILLES!" She screamed.

Achilles was walking back into his tent when he stopped short. "ACHILLES!" He heard Briseis screamed. He then stormed back into his tent and just about destroyed everything in there. He threw his knife and it landed in the back of the tent, making a hole. He was going to save Briseis whether Agamemnon liked it or not.


	9. Saving Briseis

Chapter 9: Saving Briseis

Achilles ordered his men not to fight, he had a plan to get his beloved Briseis back. Patroclus ran into the tent. "Cousin, the Prince of Troy challenged King Menelaus for Helen," he informed.

"The boy will die before he could even lay his sword upon Menelaus. Leave me alone, Patroclus, leave me to my thoughts," Achilles ordered.

Patroclus went back outside, leaving Achilles to his thoughts. He was thinking about Agneta and his mother as well. He missed them greatly, just as much as he wanted to get his beloved Briseis back into his arms.

After he learned that Menelaus died in the hands of Hector, Paris' brother. He remembered the boys well, he remembered that Hector would protect his brother no matter what he did. Achilles laughed at that fact. He couldn't help but think that they didn't know that Hector would kill Menelaus if he tried to kill his beloved brother. When he came out of his tent, he saw them getting ready to burn the King of Sparta's body.

An hour passed since the funeral, and Achilles was thinking about another way of freeing Briseis. Patroclus entered the tent again. "Cousin, if you are thinking about freeing the woman, you could free her from being raped by Agamemnon's soldiers," Patroclus explained. Achilles didn't need to hear anymore, he was already gone.

Briseis was curled up in a ball where she was sitting during the past couple of days. She jumped when she felt two pairs of hands on her arms, dragging her out of the tent. "NO, NO!" She screamed. The men laughed as they dragged her away.

Fear welled up in her heart when men started tossing her back and forth from soldier to soldier. "NO, PLEASE NO!" She shrieked. She fought against them, but it was no use. "ACHILLES, PLEASE HELP ME!" She called.

Achilles was hurrying down the beach and went behind a tent. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" He heard Briseis beg.

"Give me the Trojan whore," a soldier chuckled.

Briseis gasped when she felt the sleeve of her dress being ripped. "We have to brand you first, beautiful," a soldier hissed into her ear. She struggled as they brought the heated metal to her arm.

"No, no," she whimpered.

She fought as hard as she could with no prevail. "Please," she whispered. She gasped when the soldier cried out in pain as the brand went into his neck. He picked Briseis up from the ground and held her to him. "Achilles," she whispered.

"I'm here, Briseis, I'm here," he whispered back.

He carried her back to his tent and set her on the ground. She insisted on him not to touch her and he just handed her food. "Why did you choose this life?" She asked.

"What life?" He asked back.

"To be a great warrior," she answered.

"I'm a soldier, I was born and that's how it was."

Briseis sighed and played with the cloth. "Achilles, I'm sorry for what I did to deny your love back in Greece. I just wanted to be home with my family," she reminded.

"I understand, Briseis. A beautiful Trojan woman like yourself and a Greece soldier like me could never work together," he acknowledged.

"No, I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes every time you look upon me," she insisted.

Achilles sighed as he put another grape into his mouth. "You are a beautiful woman, but I think it would be impossible for a relationship to work out now. Since your cousin took Helen," Achilles mumbled. Briseis placed her hand on his arm.

"Achilles..." she started.

"Look, princess, you belong with your people. As soon as I can, I'll take you back...again," he objected.

He stood up and left the tent. Briseis sighed and leaned back. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Achilles stood out on the beach looking out into the ocean. He didn't bother to go back into the tent for awhile. Patroclus walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up, cousin?" He asked.

"I am fine, Patroclus, go back to your tent, leave me to my thoughts," Achilles demanded.

Patroclus walked away and went into his tent to sleep. Achilles picked up a stone and threw it into the water. He sighed as watched the ripples calm themselves after a moment. "I'm sorry, Briseis," he whispered.


	10. Falling in Love

Chapter 10: Falling in Love

Briseis heard Achilles come back into the tent. She waited for him to go to sleep before trying to escape, to go back to Troy. She realized that her medallion was on the other side of his bed. She got up and reached for it. She gasped when his hand shot out and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Her hand shook in his.

"I'm going to escape this camp. To get way from this," she answered.

Achilles sat up and held onto her hand. "You can't leave, Briseis, you just can't waltz out of the camp. You'll be caught," he objected. She nodded sadly with a sigh. She then realized that she was very, very close to him.

"Achilles," she whispered.

He hushed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Briseis gasped slightly, but she happily returned the kiss. Turning over so she was on the bottom, they finally did what their hearts desired.

The next morning, Briseis woke up and went for her clothes when she found a beautiful dress and a note.

Briseis,

This dress belonged to Agneta. She asked me to give it to you if I saw you again.

Achilles

Briseis smiled and lifted the dress up. It was a beautiful dark blue gown with light blue beads across the chest part. She pulled it on and wished she had a brush to brush her hair out and she found one that belonged to Agneta as well. She sat down and waited for Achilles' return.

When he came back, he smiled to see her beauty before him. "Wow, you look beautiful," he whispered. He held onto her hands with a gentle smile. She smiled back and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," she whispered.

He pulled her into a gentle kiss and sighed. "I love you too," he whispered back. They shared another kiss.

AN: Sorry that this chapter was short. I really can't remember what happened in the movie so please forgive me.


	11. Briseis Regrets

Chapter 11: Briseis Regrets

Briseis sighed as she sat in the tent again. She listened to Achilles argue with Patroclus. When he came back into the tent, she decided to go speak with her lover's cousin.

Patroclus was walking down the beach when Briseis caught up with him. "PATROCLUS!" She called. Patroclus stopped and looked at her.

"You shouldn't be out here, milady, any Greek could snatch you right off the beach and into their tent," he pointed out.

"I'm not worried about me right now, I'm worried about you," she objected.

"Why are you worried about me, milady?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm worried because you might do something stupid."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"If you're anything like your cousin you would go into battle. Don't do it."

She walked back into Achilles' tent while leaving Patroclus alone to think.

The next day, Briseis was pulling her dress on when Achilles wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she felt him hold her. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

"I was a slave dancer for Agamemnon and you were his best warrior," she replied.

Achilles kissed the side of her head and held her even closer. "I want to ask you something," he whispered.

"Go ahead," she murmured.

He held up a white beaded bracelet with a smile. "Will you be my wife once this war is over?" He asked. Briseis smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Yes," she replied.

He tied the bracelet around her wrist and kissed the side of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Briseis placed her hands over his and sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

Another night passed and while Briseis pulled her old dress on, Achilles went outside to think. Pain went through her heart when she heard Achilles yelling for Patroclus. She ran outside and saw him hurting his good friend. "ACHILLES, NO!" She screamed. She went to stop him when he grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground.

Later that night, Briseis was in the tent when Achilles came in. "Briseis, I'm sorry," he apologized. She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Please, Achilles, don't kill him," she begged.

"He has to pay for what he has done," he reminded.

"Hector wouldn't have killed a child on purpose. For the love of the gods he has a child of his own."

He pulled on his armor and walked over towards his chariot. She ran after him in tears. "ACHILLES, DON'T! HECTOR IS MY COUSIN!" She screamed. He didn't answer, he just left in anger. She lowered her head and began to cry.

When Achilles arrived at the walls, he called for Hector. Then when the Prince of Troy finally came, he pulled his helmet off.

"Now you know who you're fighting," he snapped.

"I thought it was you I fought yesterday," Hector insisted.

As Achilles fought Hector, memories of Briseis' tears came back to him. "_Hector wouldn't have killed a child on purpose_," her words echoed.


	12. Briseis' Pain

Chapter 12: Briseis' Pain

Briseis feared for Hector. Tears fell from her eyes at the thought of her lover killing her beloved cousin. She looked at the bracelet around her wrist and if Achilles did kill Hector, she would never love him again. She heard someone coming into the tent and looked up. She let out a sob when Achilles came in. She got up and ran out of the tent, throwing the bracelet into the sand. Achilles picked it up and looked towards where she just ran.

She ran around the back and she couldn't believe the sight. Her beloved cousin was dead behind his tent. She collapsed next to his body and cried. She didn't care if his body was filthy, she placed her head on his chest and cried as hard as she could. Achilles walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Briseis shrugged his hand off and looked at him with tears in her eyes and the blood on her cheek. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM! I TOLD YOU HE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED A CHILD ON PURPOSE! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HECTOR! YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!" She screamed. She stood up and hit him. Achilles didn't move when she hit him. "I loved him, he was my family. NOW I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR JUDGMENT!" She screamed. She couldn't hit him again, she fell next to Hector's body and cried as hard as she could. "You made Andromache a widow and their son fatherless. You're so careless of that choice," she sobbed. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sorry for what I have done," he apologized.

She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his neck. "He was my cousin. He was my family," she sobbed. She cried as hard as she could.

Then she allowed herself to be taken back towards the tent.

That night, Briseis heard a familiar voice and hurried out front to see Priam standing there. "Uncle!" She gasped. Priam walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

Briseis looked at Achilles with hope in her eyes. "Go," he murmured. She let Priam go and walked over to him. "Go, milady. Go be with your family," he whispered. She touched his face and sighed sadly.

"I'll never forget you," she whispered.

Achilles watched as she got onto the chariot as they rode away, Briseis looked back at him.

When they came back to the city, Paris hurried out and saw Briseis getting off the chariot. "Briseis," he sighed as he hugged her. Briseis hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

"I tried to stop Achilles from killing him. I really tried," she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered.

She felt him pick her up and carry her into the palace.

That night, Briseis sat next to Andromache and watched as the funeral continued on. Helen was holding Hector's son. She looked at Andromache to see tears falling from the young widow's eyes. She felt guilty. She believed that her cousin's death was her doing, because she didn't stop Achilles from killing her beloved cousin.

After the funeral, Briseis sat in her bedroom crying. Paris entered the room and sat next to her. "Hector was a brave warrior. He was my brother, I had to watch him die today. Hector is dead because of me. I did this. I had bring Helen here and now Hector's gone," he whispered.

"Why did you bring Helen here?" She demanded.

"I brought her here because I love her."

She decided not to get him angry, since he was suffering as well. She got up and stood on the balcony. "I still can't believe that he's gone," she whispered. Paris walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and cried against him. Paris held her close and kissed the top of her head while holding her close to him.

When she went to go to sleep, she grabbed onto Paris' hand before he could go far. "Please stay until I fall asleep," she whispered. Helen was watching not too far away. Paris sighed as he lied down next to his cousin and watched as she tried to relax. He stroked her hair and got up once she fell asleep. Helen walked out of her shadows and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be all right," she whispered.

He nodded before leaving the room. Briseis dreamt about Hector and Achilles through the night.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I've been working on other stories. I'll try and update again. Review please.**


	13. Escaping Troy

Chapter 13: Escaping Troy

Twelve days passed and Briseis was with Helen. "So, do you and Paris plan to have children after this is all over?" She asked. Helen smiled at the thought.

"Yes, I would love to have children with him. After this war is over though. I refuse to have my children born during a horrible war," Helen replied.

Briseis smiled and then Paris came back into the city in anger. Helen walked over to him. "What is the matter, my love?" Helen asked. Before Paris could answer, the doors opened and they brought the Trojan Horse into the city. Afterwards, a ceremony was put on for the horse. Briseis looked up at her cousins to see them looking at the horse.

That night, Briseis walked over to the horse and looked at it. "I know that if you are home, I guess I didn't get the chance to say this. I'm sorry, Achilles. I'm sorry for doing what I did. I love you, Achilles. I just wish you could forgive me," she apologized. Then she walked away from the horse.

Achilles heard her words and pushed back her confession. He waited for her to be completely gone before he had his soldiers to go. "Make sure to kill every man, capture every woman, and kill every infant," Agamemnon ordered. Achilles flinched at the thought of mothers losing their children. Then a certain widow came into his mind.

"_Andromache! Hector's son_," he thought.

He climbed down the horse and hurried through the city.

Briseis just lied down in her bed when she heard people screaming. She jumped from her bed and ran towards the window. She gasped to see her home, beloved city burning. "NO!" She screamed. She ran down the hall to search for her family. "PARIS! ANDROMACHE! UNCLE!" She called. Only screams from her people answered her cries.

Achilles ran through the city and then he knocked a soldier to the ground. "Please, don't kill me. I have a son," the soldier begged. Achilles put his sword away and looked at the man.

"Then get him out of Troy immediately," he ordered.

He then ran through the city to search for the woman that stole his heart.

Briseis searched through Troy, desperately trying to find her family. "PARIS! ANDROMACHE!" She called out. No answer. She even ran towards their bedrooms to see nothing. She found Andromache's son's cradle flipped over. She gasped when the door was broken down. She saw the medallion that Hector gave Andromache the night they wedded on the table next to Hector's helmet. She picked it up and put in in the pouch on her dress. Briseis was able to escape the room before the Greeks caught her again.

When Briseis touched her neck, her medallion that was given to her by Priam was gone. She turned and remembered that it was still in her room. She ran into he room and picked it up. She gasped in horror when a torch was thrown into her room.

She ran as fast as she could while screaming for her family. "PARIS!" She called. Briseis ran as fast as she could through the running and screaming people. "PARIS!" She called again. She then found herself standing in the temple. She saw her uncle lying on the floor, dying. "Uncle!" She gasped. She kneeled beside him and held onto his hand.

"It's too late for me, Briseis," he mumbled.

"No, no, no. I'm going to save you, uncle," she whispered.

Priam smiled at her. "You already did by letting me see you again," he whispered. He held onto her hand and took a deep breath. "Remember this. I always have and always will love you. You have been like a daughter to me. I will always be with you," he added. Briseis placed her head against Priam's and cried when he died. She placed his hands on his chest and ran out of the temple to find her family.

Achilles continued to search for Briseis. Then he came towards a statue of Apollo.

Briseis kneeled in front of the statue of Apollo praying and gasped in pain when she felt a strong hand grabbing her hair, picking up from the ground. "It's too late to say a prayer now priestess. I'll have you as my slave again. You'll be waiting for my every call. Then I'll have fun with you like I have during the first few months you stayed in my kingdom," he cackled. Briseis brought a knife out of her sleeve that she took out of Andromache's bedroom. She took it out of her sleeve and stabbed it into the evil king's neck and watched as he died. Two soldiers grabbed her and she struggled against them. Someone killed the soldiers before they dragged her away.

"Achilles!" She gasped.

She fell to the ground and Achilles gently picked her up from the ground. "Come with me," he whispered. Achilles held her in his arms and began to leave. Briseis looked over his shoulder and saw Paris standing there with his bow loaded.

"NO!" She screamed.

Achilles cried out in pain when an arrow went through is heel. "PARIS, NO! PLEASE, PARIS! DON'T!" Briseis yelled. Paris kept shooting the man that she loved. "NO!" She wailed. She kneeled in front of him when he fell.

"Briseis, we have to go," she heard Paris tell her.

"You have to go, Briseis," Achilles whispered.

"No," she objected.

He placed his hands on her face and pressed his forehead against hers. They shared a passionate kiss and he stared at her. Achilles opened her hand and placed the necklace his mother gave him. Then his memories of his life went through his mind. When he took Agneta into his home and let her become a part of his family, when he first met Briseis, and the times they shared together. "Go, do this for me, please," he whispered.

"Achilles, I love you," she whispered sadly.

"I love you too," he answered.

Achilles then looked at Paris. "Take care of her, please," he murmured. Paris nodded and grabbed Briseis' hand. Achilles and Briseis shared one last glance before he died.

Briseis cried as hard as she could when they came out of the tunnel. Andromache walked over and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Briseis cried against her shoulder.


End file.
